


Nights Like These

by StarrySummers04



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Stiles loves it when Derek comes over to stay whilst his father is at work. Probably because it usually leads to sexy times.





	Nights Like These

Stiles loved nights like these, when his dad was working late and he could have a certain someone sneak into the house and keep him company. As soon as the Sheriff had left the house, Stiles would return to his bedroom, only to find a certain werewolf sat on the chair to his desk. When the door shut behind Stiles, Derek was already pressing the teenager up against the door and sealing their lips in a furious kiss. Stiles kissed back with enthusiasm, never once trying to claim control - that would never work. Stiles would never get tired of kissing Derek, the man made him go weak at the knees. After thoroughly ravaging Stiles's mouth, Derek moved his hands to cup Stiles's ass, encouraging the brunette to jump and wrap his legs around Derek's waist. Stiles did so, happily. Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth as he felt the werewolf's clothed cock press against him. Derek growled, pulling away from the door and gently placing Stiles on the bed. Now that Stiles was exactly where Derek wanted him, the werewolf got to work on ridding the teenager of his clothes. Stiles just lay there, letting Derek do all of the work - the Alpha couldn't allow Stiles any control in this situation. Stiles was more than happy to let Derek take control as he still felt nervous when it came to getting intimate. When Stiles was only wearing his boxers, he pulled away from the werewolf. "Too many clothes." Stiles groaned into his wolf's mouth. Knowing that he needed to rid himself of his clothes sooner or later, Derek decided to do so now, considering Stiles wanted him to. As soon as Derek had removed his shirt, Stiles surged forwards and connected their lips in another bruising kiss. He undid the belt that was holding Derek's jeans up and tugged it off, throwing the belt somewhere. It would be found later. When Derek was also down to only his boxers, the pair were eagerly devouring each others mouths, Derek thrusted his tongue into Stiles's mouth, making sure to map every area. Stiles moaned loudly, loving the feeling of Derek's tongue, dancing with his own. Derek slid his hands down Stiles's back until they reached the waistband of his boyfriend's boxers. Derek didn't currently have the patience to take them off Stiles, so he allowed his claws out, slicing through the fabric cleanly. He then dropped the boxers, they could have been on the bed, they could always have ended up on the floor.

Now that Stiles was naked and Derek had unrestricted access to his lover's body, the wolf's hands cupped Stiles's ass and spread his cheeks apart, trailing a finger over Stiles's clenching hole. "Derek, stop teasing me. Please." Stiles requested. Derek wasn't quite ready to stop giving Stiles a lot of pleasure. He pulled away from the kiss and began to make his way down Stiles's body, starting at his neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh, wishing he could leave a mark, claiming the teenager as his. Derek quickly moved on from his lover's neck, knowing that if he did spend too much time focusing on it, then he would end up leaving a mark to be seen by everyone. Next, he trailed his tongue down to Stiles's nipples and wrapped his tongue around one, he also gently bit it, making Stiles moan in both pleasure and frustration - why did Derek have to torture him like this? Couldn't they just have sex already? Stiles had been begging since they'd began this. When Derek had finished with one nipple, he moved over to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

Derek then kissed down Stiles's stomach until he reached his lover's cock, taking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head as Stiles writhed around on the bed under Derek. "Derek, please, I need you inside me." Stiles begged. Derek grabbed the lube from the bedside table and slicked up his fingers. Keeping his mouth around Stiles's cock, Derek gently pressed the first finger inside Stiles. The teenager cried out, his hips bucking up into the warmth of Derek's mouth. Derek pulled his finger out of Stiles so that he could hold the teenager's hips down. "No, Derek, please!" Stiles cried. Derek removed his mouth from Stiles's cock and moved back up the bed so they could kiss again. The wolf then allowed himself to put a finger back inside Stiles, who practically screamed at the feeling of having something inside him. Derek quickly added another finger, knowing Stiles would quite easily be able to take it. Stiles loved the feeling of being full and would often finger himself - he could easily take three fingers but Derek's cock was huge. He was an Alpha werewolf after all. Derek began to scissor his fingers, stretching Stiles as much as possible, muffling the moans coming from the teenager's mouth with his own. When Derek added a third finger, Stiles cried, loving the sensation of being full. Unfortunately, Derek's fingers weren't enough. Stiles needed a cock.

Derek didn't spend much longer with his fingers inside Stiles, knowing that his lover needed him. Derek gently pulled his fingers out of Stiles, to much complaining, and applied the lube to his cock before gently pulling Stiles's cheeks apart and easing himself inside the teenager. "Oh, fuck, Derek!" Stiles exclaimed, trying to push himself back against the wolf. Derek knew what he was trying to do.

"Patience, my love. We have time. I'm going to make love to you, nice and slowly until you cum. Just from having my cock inside you." Derek responded, pushing himself inside some more until he was balls deep inside Stiles. Stiles screamed from the pleasure coursing through his body. Derek then pulled out until the head of his cock caught on Stiles's rim. Stiles was about to complain when Derek pushed straight back in. Derek kept up this slow pace, driving Stiles insane with the pleasure. When he could sense that Stiles was about to cum, Derek sealed his lips to his lovers, muffling the sounds as Stiles's release came crashing over him. The sensation of Stiles clenching around him was enough to send Derek over the edge too, flooding Stiles's spasming hole. They both lay there, panting into each other's mouths, still joined together. "I love you." Derek whispered.

"I love you, too."


End file.
